


Quick Conversation

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Series.  Neal calls while Peter's gone, Elizabeth answers.  They talk about Peter, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Conversation

The phone started ringing right as Elizabeth walked in the door. She grabbed it, heels dangling from her fingers and her purse still over her shoulder. "Hello?"

"Could I speak to Peter?" The voice was smooth and familiar in a way she couldn't place.

"Oh, um." She looked around, it appeared both her husband and dog were missing. "I think he took the dog out. Can I take a message or have him call you back?" She dug around in the drawer of the hall table for a pen. 

"Will you just tell him I called?" 

"Who is this?" She frowned at the wall. 

"He'll know who I am." A laugh that could have been unnerving it it wasn't so warm. Playful even. "This must be Elizabeth."

"It is." Inspiration struck then. "Hello, Neal." 

He laughed again, delighted. "You  are  smart."

"As are you, I've heard." She grinned. "He's going to be sorry he missed you."

"Really?" He barely covered the sound of shock in his voice. 

"Oh, honey, you have no idea." She was pretty sure he  did,  based solely on Peter's recapping of their conversations. "I think my husbands a little smitten with you." 

A long pause and a deep breath over staticky lines. "The feeling are mutual, Mrs. Burke."

"I figured." She was trying not to laugh at the shaky quality of his breath. "Do I make you nervous, Neal?"

"No, yes. A little." He admitted. "If you ask me to stop, I will."

"Don't stop. There's no jealousy on this side of the fence." She laughed. "I'm reaping the benefits."

"Lucky girl." He murmured. 

"I am. Though, there's been a time or two,"  or 10...  "That he couldn't even wait for me to get home and had to... take matters into his own hands."

Neal groaned. "Elizabeth..."

She giggled. "Yes?"

"Maybe you shouldn't tell him we talked."

"Oh, no. Full disclosure about everything concerning you. It's why I'm not jealous." She softened her voice. "Neal, someday he's going to catch you. And he's going to have to arrest you. And..."

"And what?" His words were barely a whisper.

"And when that day comes, you need to know that for as hard as it is for you, it'll be just as hard for him. Even if he won't be allowed to show it. Do you understand? It's going to really hurt him."

"I do." He exhaled loudly. "I'll do my best to never let that happen. But If it does, I promise you now, I'll go easily."

Elizabeth heard Satchmo's bark. "I need to go. Take care of yourself."

"Maybe we can talk again?" He sounded hopeful. 

"We'll see what Peter says." She laughed. "Bye, Neal."


End file.
